Kiss In The Rain
by KlaineFan01
Summary: Based off of the Klaine spoilers and someone's theory about Klaine on Tumblr. Mentions of Blaine/Karofsky but is a Klaine story. Please give it a chance. This is a One Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, the plot idea came from the spoilers and someone on Tumblr's theory about Klaine doing the Notebook story line so I came up with this  
Author's Note: It's been almost four months since I wrote anything so it might not be that good, if not then sorry. :(

* * *

"Blaine and Karofsky moved in together." Brittany said.

Kurt stopped.

"What? How, how do you know?" Kurt asked turning around.

"They asked me to help decorate their new apartment." Kurt stopped breathing for a moment.

"And what did you say?" Kurt thought that Brittany was his friend.

"I gave them some ideas but I don't think they liked them." Brittany said sadly.

"Oh?" So she helped them.

"Yeah. Kurt? Can I give you some advice?" Brittany asked after a few minutes of silence.

What advice could Brittany give him?

"Um, sure I guess." Kurt said.

"Move on."

"What?" What was Brittany talking about?

"From Blaine. From what I saw Karofsky is a good guy now and Blaine seemed really happy when I saw him. I want you to be happy too. So I think the best thing you could do is to move on and date someone else." Brittany said looking serious.

Kurt had never seen Brittany look this serious before. Did she ever change.

"Um, Brittany you know it's not that easy. I mean Blaine and I were engaged. We were going to get married and spend the rest of our lives together. How can I move on from that? I mean I know that Blaine had no trouble moving on but then again I was the one who had called it off." Kurt said, he regretted that ever since it happened.

Maybe he had given up on them too quick, but it had only been seven months. How did Blaine move on that quick? Kurt himself was still crazy over Blaine.

"Well I just want the both of you to be happy and if that's not with each other then you need to let him go and find someone else."

"I guess, I'll think about it."

* * *

For the whole week it was all Kurt could think about. Could he let Blaine go and move on? Sure Blaine had but Kurt had always thought that no matter who they were with or what happened to them they would always find their way back to each other somehow. They were soulmates after all and soulmates always ended up together.

So that Friday Kurt decided to drive to Dalton to see Blaine and to maybe finally let him go, of course Kurt didn't plan on it to rain that day.

* * *

"Okay everyone that was a great practice, I'll see you all Monday after school." Blaine said as everyone who was in the Warblers left the room.

Kurt smiled as he saw the students walk out of the room. He sighed, he remembered when it had been him and Blaine in that room. Sure he hated the uniform but Dalton wasn't all bad for him, it was where he had met the love of his life and where Blaine had proposed to him.

'No Kurt. Don't think about it because you'll only cry again.' Kurt thought to himself.

Blaine turned around and saw Kurt in the doorway, what was he doing here?

"Uh, Kurt! Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

He was happy to see Kurt, despite what had happened he did still love him. Even though he threw himself into his relationship with Karofsky and had to kept telling himself that he was over Kurt and was now happy with Karofsky. He figured if he told himself enough times it might turn out to be true after a while.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Kurt said walking into the room. "So how are the Warblers?"

"Good, was that the only reason or was there something you wanted to say?"

Kurt took a deep breath, he could do this.

It was still raining outside.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a moment. You know closure." Kurt said finally.

Closure? What did he mean by that? Blaine wondered.

"What do you mean closure? I mean shouldn't I be asking you for that seeing as it was you that broke up with me?"

"Yes Blaine I know that I'm the one who broke it off, but I didn't think that meant date the person that used to torment me everyday." Kurt said.

Blaine could tell that Kurt was mad. He had been with him long enough to know his moods just by his tone.

"Okay, so you want closure from us? Is that it?"

"Yes. I know that you and Karofsky moved in together and that you're both happy together. And I want you to be happy, but I want to be happy too, and everyone thinks that it won't happen until I let you go and I kind of agree with them so that's why I'm here. To let you go and move on." Kurt said.

Kurt had thought that he'd at least feel a little better after he told Blaine this but so far he feels worst. It felt like he was actually giving up and it made him feel really bad.

Blaine looked away for a moment, he couldn't look at Kurt, it hurt too much. He had thought that by being with Karofsky it meant that he had moved on but seeing Kurt like this all upset made him sad.

"So, did you find someone else?" Blaine had to know, even though it was really none of his business if he did or didn't.

"Not yet but I will. Now that I have closure."

"Okay then it was nice talking to you, maybe I'll see you around sometime?" Blaine asked as he walked over to his desk.

"Uh yeah, I guess. Well bye then." Kurt said sadly before he left.

* * *

"Wait!" Kurt heard someone shout as he reached his car.

It was raining hard now.

Kurt turned around and saw Blaine running towards him.

"Blaine! What are you doing out here?" Kurt was confused as to what Blaine wanted.

"Did you really mean what you had said in there?"

"Mean what? About trying to move on?"

"Yeah, did you really mean it?" Blaine wanted to know if there was any hope at all for them.

"A little. I mean I'm sorry I tried to mean it but I didn't. I came back to Ohio to try and win you back because I did try and move on at first. I even tried speed dating in New York but nothing had worked. Everything reminded me of you and how much I love and missed you, and then I came back here to try and win you back only to learn that you moved on and was now with Karofsky. The one guy I never ever though you'd be with. I'm really sorry but do you have any idea how much that had hurt. It'd be like me dating Sebastian." Kurt said, he was now getting soaked but he couldn't find in him to care.

Blaine looked away for a moment, he never thought about how Kurt would feel if he ever found out. Blaine guessed that was because he never expected Kurt to find out because he had thought that he didn't care anymore.

"I guess I thought that you didn't care anymore." Blaine said.

Kurt sighed and opened the car door.

"Wait! You had your chance to talk, now it's my turn." Blaine said.

"Well could you hurry up I'm getting soaked." Kurt said shutting the door.

"I never got over you."

"You could have fooled me."

"Would you let me finish!"

"Sorry."

"Like I was saying I never got over you despite what you may think. I only threw myself in the relationship because I thought that you were over me, over us. I thought that you didn't want me anymore. But never did I get over you. I still love you and I don't want closure. I just want you, forever." Blaine said breathlessly.

Kurt looked at Blaine surprised. He wasn't sure if Blaine was serious or not but Kurt still wanted Blaine for forever too, and nothing was going to stop him.

"Really? Do you really mean what you said?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up and smiled.

"Yes."

Kurt smiled back, he couldn't hold it in anymore. So he walked over to Blaine and kissed him. Blaine was shocked at first but kissed back, it was still raining around them.

"So what does this mean for us?" Kurt asked as he broke the kiss.

"I want to be with you. But first I have to break it off with Dave. I hope that when I do you'll be there." Blaine said, he was hoping that Kurt still wanted to get back together with him.

"Yes, I'll wait for forever if it meant that I'd be able to be with you." Kurt said smiling.

"Okay good. But can we go somewhere dry. It's really raining out."

Kurt laughed, he had really missed Blaine.

"Sure hop in." Kurt said as he walked over and opened the passenger's door.

"Are you sure because I am wet." Blaine said slowly walking over to him.

"Yes now come on let's go."

"Alright."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think :)


End file.
